wolfpack_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Info: power
COMMAND NAME power - Display arbitrarily measured strengths of countries LEVEL Basic SYNTAX power update [|country ] The power report provides one view of national strengths. It can be particularly helpful in planning defense strategies. Normally, the last saved power report is shown. The optional arguments "new" and "update" request a new power report based on up-to-date information. This costs 10 BTUs. The new report is saved for use by future power commands, except when a deity uses "update". This lets deities examine up-to-date power reports without affecting what players get to see. If option AUTO_POWER is enabled, the command doesn't let you save new power reports. Instead, the power report is updated automatically right before the update. If the optional "NUM" argument is given, only the top NUM entries in the power chart will be displayed. Note that for deities, if you give a negative number, only the top NUM entries in the power chart will be displayed, and the power number rating will not be displayed. If the optional "country" argument is given, then the information is given for those particular countries. In the power report the countries are listed in order of decreasing "power factor". Powerless countries are not shown unless explicitly requested with the "country" argument. The power report shows the following columns: * sects number of sectors * eff average sector efficiency * civ number of civilians * mil number of military * shell number of shells * gun number of guns * pet amount of petrol * iron amount of iron * dust amount of dust * oil amount of oil * pln number of planes * ship number of ships * unit number of land units * money cash on hand The "power factor" is determined by the following equation: power factor = for each land unit calculate and add the following ((((land unit lcm cost / 10) * (land unit effic / 100)) + ((land unit hcm cost / 10) * (land unit effic / 100))) * 2) power factor += for each ship calculate and add the following: ((((ship lcm cost / 10) * (ship effic / 100)) + ((ship hcm cost / 10) * (ship effic / 100))) * 2) power factor += for each plane calculate and add the following: (20 * (plane effic / 100) * (nation tech level / 500)) power factor += ((nation money / 100) + (petrol / 500) + ((civilians + military) / 10) + (shells / 12.5) + (iron / 100) + (dust / 5) + (oil / 10) + bars + (guns / 2.5) + (lcms / 10) + (hcms / 5)) power factor += ((number of sectors * (average sector effic / 100)) * 10) power factor = ((power factor) * (nation tech level / 500)) power factor = ((power factor) * (research factor)) The research factor is either 1, if RES_POP is not being used, or 1+(max pop in a sector)/10000, if it is being used. SEE ALSO census, nation, Communication, Nations, Diplomacy